The trend in modern distribution systems is towards having large distribution depots located on the outskirts of towns and cities near main trunk roads. These large distribution depots have a number of significant logistical advantages for the operators in terms of stock control and speed and ease of distribution of goods. However, depots have become larger with many having dozens or even hundreds of trailers on site and allocated a job at any one time. In particular for larger companies, it has become difficult to track the trailer use in the depot due to the sheer number of trailers and due to the use of standardized trailers having identical appearance.
Furthermore, trailers for many goods are loaded and then moved from a known loading bay to a parking area to await a tractor or prime mover to take it to its destination. Trailers used in this environment will be assigned a trailer number or identifier. To reduce the risk that a driver takes the wrong trailer, there is usually an independent manual check at the exit gate that the driver has taken the correct trailer.
This system has given rise to significant logistical efficiencies but is still prone to human error and has a high degree of manual input. This slows down the operation of the trailer depot and results in additional costs for operators due to the inefficient use of resources.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/127561 discusses an device for use with the air braking system of a vehicle. The device comprises valves which charge and discharge the air storage tank of a trailer and an electronic receiver which switches the valves in response to phone and GPS signals. Discharge can be actuated at two different rates so that the trailer can be slowed at first if the signal to brake is received while the trailer is in motion. The electronic receiver is operable by a handheld signal generation in order to release the brakes and resume trailer travel.
Patent Application document WO2010/101480 relates to a vehicle safety system comprising a controller and one or more remote transmitters configured to transmit signals to the controller. Each transmitter is further configured to be operative on the controller when in a primary safety zone, and communicates with other remote transmitters when in a secondary safety zone.
British patent document GB2472969 discusses a vehicle system comprising a database wirelessly connected to one or more vehicles for providing vehicle navigation, frictional grip and speed assistance to one or more respective drivers. Each vehicle comprising a data processor, sensors arranged to sense environmental conditions in the proximity of the vehicle and/or in portions of the vehicle, a wireless communication arrangement to enable data exchange between the vehicle and the database and/or between the vehicle and other vehicles, a speed control and/or speed input arrangement, and GPS arrangement.